Heroes on the Isle
by WriterPunk
Summary: What is life like for all the heroes living on the Isle? When a kid from Auradon decides to live on the Isle of the Lost, she vows to help the anti-heroes club. She plans to pretend to be a villain to fool the rest of the islanders, but will she be found out? And what will happen as a result?
1. Chapter 1: New Home

**Heroes on the Isle**

 **Chapter One: New Home**

She stood facing the Isle of the Lost, wondering what her new life would be like. The wind ruffled her short brown hair that went down to just below her ears. Her deep, blue eyes gazed intently at the Isle as the Auradonian official walked up next to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he inquired.

"I'm sure," she replied.

"Well, then, Starchaser…shall we get going?"

* * *

During the limo ride to the isle, the driver was talking Starchaser's ear off about how to keep herself safe on the island. "And make sure you act tough so that no one messes with you. And if anyone does wind up messing with you, teach them a lesson. Get mean," the driver advised.

"If anyone threatens me, I'll beat them into a pulp," she said, though, that was mostly to relieve the driver's fears. She thought, "At least, I hope I can scare away anyone who tries to start something." Starchaser was used to being quite the straight arrow. She never got into any trouble, and was a gentle soul. Still, she felt she _had_ to go to the isle. She felt she could do more good there. "Everything in Auradon is perfect," she thought. "I want to go somewhere that actually needs help." Starchaser also knew that the villains of the isle were still always plotting to conquer Auradon and enslave the inhabitants. By going to the island, she could help to sabotage their plans, and keep Auradon safe.

"The first thing I'm gonna' do is go to Yen Sid and explain the situation. I'm hoping he'll let me join the anti-heroes club, and not chastise me for being so reckless," she said.

"That sounds like a good plan," the driver said. "If anyone can protect you from the dangers of the Isle of the Lost, it's Yen Sid. Do you know where he is?"

"He teaches at Dragon Hall, and frequently stays past school hours. So, I'm hoping I'll find him there," Starchaser responded.

Once they made it across the bridge, Starchaser's heart began to beat faster. "I can do this," she thought, trying to calm herself. She saw the decrepit buildings, and wondered if she could help fix those up too.

"Okay, I've got to let you out here. We don't want the islanders to see us," said the driver. The limo was currently invisible thanks to the Fairy Godmother's magic, but it wouldn't do to let the people of the isle see someone stepping out of an invisible vehicle. Someone essentially appearing out of thin air would raise far too much suspicion.

"I understand. Thank you very much for driving me here," she said.

"You're very welcome. But remember not to talk like that here," said the driver.

She stepped out of the limo, and saw that there was no one around. Good. She closed the door, and heard as the limo started to drive away. She took a deep breath, and began walking further into the Isle, where there would be people.

A few people looked at her suspiciously, not recognizing her, but most folks kept going about their business, too involved in their own worlds. She had nothing but her backpack with her, full of supplies she felt she would need. She was told by several people from Auradon to protect the backpack at all costs, as there are many a pickpocket on the Isle. She held the strap for the bag tightly.

She stopped walking and looked around. Now, all she had to do was find Dragon Hall. She was told it was a big building and was in fairly good condition compared to the other buildings on the Isle.

She spotted a towering building that looked like it was far away. Hoping that it was Dragon Hall, she began walking towards it. As she got closer, she started to see dragon designs on the front of the building, as well as a large sign that read: "Dragon Hall." "This is the place," she thought.

As the sun started to set, Starchaser began to walk faster, not wanting to deal with any degenerates that roamed the streets at night looking for people to prey on. She found a decent number of people staring at her, and was eager to get into the building.

Finally, she stepped into Dragon Hall, to an empty hallway being swept up by a girl about her age with glasses and a robe on. She'd heard that Yen Sid had an intern and wondered if this was it. "Hello?" the girl said timidly. "Can I help you?"

Starchaser replied, "I'm looking for Yen Sid."

"He's in his office," the girl said.

"Where's that?"

"On the second floor. There should be a small plaque that has his name on it."

"Okay, thanks," Starchaser said, and immediately regretted it. "Uh, I mean...uh..."

"It's okay," the girl said. "I'm not a villain. And you're welcome. But you really shouldn't talk like that here."

That was going to be a bad habit for Starchaser to overcome, she could already tell. "Right," she said. "Well, see you around, I guess."

"Yeah," the girl said, and went back to her sweeping.

Starchaser ascended the stairs to the second floor and started looking around for Yen Sid's office. She saw a few classrooms, and curiously peeked inside to see what they looked like. They didn't appear to be that much different from classrooms on Auradon, just in worse condition with some slightly ramshackle desks. And in the classroom she was looking, on the blackboard was written: "Scheming and Bad Manners." She left the classroom behind and continued looking for Yen Sid's office.

Finally, she found it. Her heart beating quite fast, she timidly opened the door to see Yen Sid sitting at his desk, grading papers. He looked up at her with a sharp gaze.

She swallowed hard and said, "Um, Mr. Yen Sid? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

* * *

"Are you insane?" the elderly man asked.

"No," Starchaser responded. "Well, maybe."

"You, as a hero, want to live on the Isle, which is full of villains?"

"Yes. But you already have a group of heroes living here! The anti-heroes club!" Starchaser proclaimed.

"But they're used to living here," Yen Sid explained. "They know how to put on a good ruse. How about you? Are your acting skills on par?"

"Well...not yet, but-"

"Then the answer is no," Yen Sid interrupted. "Go back to Auradon before you get hurt."

"King Ben already approved my mission!" Starchaser fought back, pulling out a piece of paper with King Ben's signature on it.

Yen Sid took the piece of paper and carefully looked it over. Then, he let out a long sigh. "The young are so reckless..." he bemoaned. "Well, if King Ben decreed it so, then I have no choice but to let you stay. And I will help you to the best of my ability."

"Yes!" Starchaser cheered, throwing a fist into the air in celebration.

"But know this: if things get too out-of-hand, if I have any reason to feel that your life is in danger, I'm sending you back to Auradon right away," Yen Sid told her.

"Alright. I understand," Starchaser replied.

"Now, it just so happens that the anti-heroes club is having a meeting tomorrow. I'll introduce you to everyone then."

"Great! I can't wait to meet them! And I'm sure they can teach me the ropes."

"Yes, you should seek to learn from them. They can teach you how to fit in better on the Isle." He stood up from the desk. "Now, in the meantime, do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but I've heard there are lots of abandoned buildings around. I plan to inhabit one of them. I brought a sleeping bag and everything."

"That sounds like a plan. I will cast a protection spell on you that will last the remainder of the night. Go and find a stable enough building you can occupy, and rest there. Tomorrow, at around one p.m. go to the basement of the Castle Across the Way. It's close to Dragon Hall, and there should be a sign out front. That is where the anti-heroes club meets."

"I'll be there," Starchaser responded.

* * *

Starchaser lied awake in her sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling of her new "home." She'd chosen an abandoned building near the Castle Across the Way so that she would always be close to the anti-heroes club meeting area. She'd declared the building to be a "fixer upper," but she would start cleaning and making it better tomorrow. Right now, she was far too tired to do anything but sleep, but her anxiety seemed to be keeping her awake. "I'm here now. On the Isle. I really hope I'm able to make a difference here," she thought. "In my new home."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Crew

**Chapter Two: Meet the Crew**

Starchaser awoke from an uneasy sleep, not sure what time it was. She got out of her sleeping bag and ruffled through her backpack, looking for her watch. She pulled it out and saw that it was 9:37 a.m. "That's not so bad," she thought.

She got up and went into what looked like a bathroom. She saw a bathtub, and turned one of the knobs on the wall, surprised to see that she had running water. She took a shower, using the shampoo and soap she'd brought from Auradon. She knew it would eventually run out, and hoped the Isle had some good stuff she could use.

She dried off and got dressed in her usual white t-shirt and blue jeans. They were pretty plain clothes, but she thought that would work to her advantage on the Isle. She didn't want to stick out too much.

She cautiously stepped outside. Part of her wanted to wait indoors until the meeting began, but she knew that it would be wise to get the people used to seeing her.

"Hey, girly!" called a surly fisherman from across the street. He looked like he was running a small booth, trying to sell some sizable fish.

Starchaser approached the booth with much apprehension. "Maybe he just wants to sell me some fish?" she thought.

When Starchaser was standing at the stall, the man continued, "Haven't seen you around before. You just get here or something?"

"Yup," she replied, glaring and crossing her arms. She was trying her best to look menacing.

"You must've done something really awful for them to kick out someone your age."

"I've always been a problem child," she said, hoping to be as convincing as possible. "They didn't know what else to do with me. The last straw was when I tried to steal Fairy Godmother's wand." Starchaser knew how grave a crime that would be, and hoped it would make her story more convincing.

"Ha! Everybody wants that thing. More trouble than it's worth if you ask me."

"Anyway, spread the word about me. Tell the people that nobody had better mess with me unless they want to be lined in chalk," she added, hoping this old fisherman could help with her plan.

His eyes widened a bit at her words. "Oh, I'm a regular blabbermouth, so I'll most definitely be tellin' people about you," he said a bit nervously.

"Good," Starchaser said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" said the fisherman, causing Starchaser to look back at him. "Don't you wanna' buy some fish?"

"I hate fish," she responded, and continued walking. That part was true at least; she really did hate fish.

* * *

Starchaser continued wandering around the Isle, trying to get her bearings. It seemed like a pretty bustling place, with people busy running their own errands. And there were a lot of shopping booths selling all kinds of things. "Hmm..." thought Starchaser. "If I'm gonna' live here, I'm going to have to collect a decent amount of whatever the currency is here. I'll need to be able to buy things like food. I just have to find out what the currency is."

She walked a little closer to one of the booths and saw a person hand the stall manager a bunch of bottle caps. "Bottle caps? That's what's used here? Alright, then," she thought. She thought the currency was a bit odd, but she digested the information nonetheless.

She walked away from the booth, and started to walk towards Dragon Hall. "Should I attend one of the schools? I wouldn't really learn anything useful, but would it make me less suspicious?" she thought. She knew there were two schools on the Isle: Dragon Hall and Serpent Prep. And she knew that they mainly only taught their students how to be scoundrels. She wondered if there would be any benefit to attending one of those academies. She worried that by not going she would arouse suspicion. But she also worried that her good nature would cause her to fail all the courses, and that would arouse even more suspicion. "Maybe I can discuss it with the anti-hero club."

* * *

Later that day, it was finally time for the meeting. "I can't wait!" she thought, smiling. She left her house and made her way to the Castle Across the Way. Then, she descended the stairway into the basement. And there, she saw Yen Sid standing in front of a group of kids roughly her age. They all turned to look at her and their faces lit up with glee.

"You must be the one master Yen Sid was talking about!" one said.

"A real live hero!" another exclaimed.

They all got up from their seats and walked over to her. Starchaser found herself surrounded on all sides by the group. One kid with blue hair shook her hand and asked, "What's your name?"

A bit embarrassed by all the attention, Starchaser blushed a little, and said, "I'm Starchaser. But my real name is Reese."

"Why do you want to be called Starchaser?" asked a kid that looked similar to Carlos from Auradon.

"I was told that I would be more feared and respected on the Isle if I had a moniker," she replied.

After being beset by a ton of questions and doing her best to answer them all, she finally learned all their names. The one with blue hair was Hadie, son of Hades. The one who looked like Carlos was Diego de Vil, his cousin. Then, there was Yzla, Harold, Jason, Claudine Frollo, Freddie Facilier, Big Murph, Eddie, and Hermie Bing. She was surprised by the number of members this group had.

Yen Sid piped up and said, "Alright, children, we should give Starchaser the mark now and explain to her the ways of the Isle."

"The mark?" Starchaser asked. But then, her question was answered when they took the palm of her left hand and drew a square on it. Everyone in the club had a mark like this in the palm of their left hands. They told the other islanders that it was a "gang sign" to avoid suspicion. Yen Sid used magic on her hand so that the mark dried and wouldn't be smeared. "Wow," she declared while looking at the mark, impressed by how well thought-out everything was.

"Now," Yen Sid began. "There's a lot you'll need to learn if you're going to live on the Isle."

They started to teach Starchaser the ways of the Isle. They told her never to say thank you, and never to show weakness, lest she be taken advantage of. They inundated her with plenty of tips and tricks to help her hide her good nature.

"Well," she said. "What about school? I'm worried that if I attend one of the schools here, I'll fail all the classes and be outed as a hero."

"You still need to attend one of the schools," Yen Sid said. "If you don't, it will create even more suspicion."

"And it's not too hard to pass the classes," Hadie said. "It's all about pretending to be a villain. We'll even let you copy our homework if you need to!"

Starchaser smiled at him. "Aww, thanks."

"No problem, Starchaser," Claudine said. "We should be thanking you for coming out here to help us."

"Yeah, I'm still confused by that," said Yzla. "You had everything in Auradon, it's a literal paradise! Why would you give all of that up to come here?"

Starchaser shook her head. "I've lived in paradise my whole life. I felt like it was time to go somewhere where I could do some real good."

"Wooow..." she heard from the group.

Yen Sid asked, "Now, which school would you like to attend? Dragon Hall or Serpent Prep?"

Starchaser thought about it for a minute. "Uhmm...I guess Dragon Hall."

"Very well. I shall register you as a student there," he said. "You will begin attending class tomorrow morning."

She nodded gravely. "Alright." She knew she had to do this, but that didn't stop her from being riddled with anxiety. It was nerve-wracking enough going to a new school for the first time, but this would be a new school filled with _villains_. She hoped she could handle it.

"Most of us go there, too," Hadie said. "We'll be there to help you out."

Starchaser smiled at this. "Thanks, guys."

"I go to Serpent Prep," Claudine said. "It's really not much different there. All the classes are teaching us how to be bad in the hopes that we'll become 'proper' villains one day. Not sure what the point is, since we're stuck on the Isle."

Harold said, "I think they want to raise us up to be good villains so that, one day, we'll successfully invade Auradon and take over."

"But we'll be sure to sabotage any plans like that," said Yzla, confidently.

"We certainly will," said Yen Sid. "Has anyone heard of any such schemes lately?"

Most of the kids shook their heads, and the rest either frowned or simply said, "No."

"Well," Yen Sid said. "No news is good news."

Shortly after that, the meeting concluded. The kids started exiting the basement, but some remained behind to talk with Starchaser some more. She couldn't deny that a part of her liked the attention, but she still hoped that soon she would simply be "one of the guys" to them.

* * *

Later that night, Starchaser had insomnia yet again, but this time the anxiety stemmed from the fear of starting a new school. A school where the students _and_ teachers were all villains. She took a deep breath and thought, "Tomorrow, a new adventure begins."


	3. Chapter 3: School for Villains

**As you might've already seen, I don't really upload things normally. Usually, writers will update their stories with new chapters, whereas I typically don't post the chapter in it's entirety. So, before you read any new chapters, make sure you go back and read the rest of the previous ones. Also, reviews are welcome!**

 **Chapter Three: School for Villains**

Starchaser looked up at the tall, menacing building with a fair amount of fear in her heart. "I can do this," she thought. "Like Hadie said, it's all about pretending to be a villain." She slowly lowered her gaze to the door, and began walking towards it. Some people behind her pushed her to the ground and ran past. She glared at them as they ran into the building. "Great," she thought. "Already getting some abuse." She stood back up, brushed herself off and continued walking.

She stepped inside and saw a lot of villain kids running around all over the place. It was much different than when she came in and found an empty building. Some kids were spray painting lockers, others were throwing fire crackers at the feet of teachers and students alike. She looked around cautiously, studying her surroundings.

Then, she remembered that she had to go to Yen Sid's office, as he had come up with a schedule for her. she made her way upstairs, past the chaotic students. She came up to his door, and just as she was about to knock, she remembered that such an act would be a polite thing to do, so she lowered her hand. She opened the door, and saw Yen Sid sitting at his desk grading more papers. He looked up at her and said, "Ah, Starchaser, there you are." He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is for you," he said, handing the sheet to her. Starchaser took the sheet and looked it over:

Evil Scheming 101 - room 121

Pillaging and Plundering - room 257

The History of Evil - room 200

Evil Laughter 101 - room 107

Lunch - cafeteria

Bomb Construction - room 109

Terrorizing the Innocent - room 223

Thieving - room 231

Simple Technology - room 130

"You have my class at ninth period," Yen Sid explained.

"I'm really not looking forward to Evil Laughter 101," Starchaser said.

"Oh, don't worry too much, just think of something really funny and try to make your laughter loud."

"Ah, that could work," she said. She lowered the sheet of paper to her side. "Well, I should probably get going."

Yen Sid shook his head. "No, you shouldn't arrive early to any of the classes, not even mine. Always arrive at least a little late."

"But why?"

He shrugged. "It's just something we do here. We glamorize the opposite of everything good."

"Well, I'll...do my best to be a little late for each class, then. And I'll see you ninth period."

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, I look forward to it."

Starchaser left the office and started looking around for her first class. "I can't go in yet, but I can find where it is," she thought. This lateness policy that the school adopted would actually make it easier for her to find the classes in time. She found the class (room 121) on the first floor near the cafeteria, but saw that it was still too early to go inside. The class started at 8 a.m. so she decided she would be there at 8:07 a.m. She figured that 7 minutes late would be good enough.

To take up some time, she decided to wander the school a bit, and get her bearings. Some students stared at her, not recognizing her, while others simply ignored her, locked in their own little worlds. Many of the kids were wearing capes, and were dressed up like genuine villains. But there were some that dressed in normal clothes, so Starchaser didn't feel too self-conscious.

When it was 8:06, she started to make her way back to room 121. She entered the room and saw that there were only a few people there. "I guess those students usually come in even later?" she thought.

The teacher was a tall woman dressed all in black with short red hair, a pointy nose, and glasses. She'd been writing something on the board, but when she saw Starchaser come in, she turned and looked at her. "Oh, you must be the new student," she said while adjusting her glasses. "Take a seat in the back on the right side of the room. There's a desk that's not in use."

Starchaser nodded and did as she was instructed, sitting down at the desk in the back. The desks appeared to be in poor shape, many of them having cracks in them. The chairs weren't much better, with some of them just being boxes. "Wow..." she thought. "Everything's in bad shape..." A jolt of pity went through her. She wondered if she could convince Auradon to send them better supplies.

The teacher turned around, facing the class. "Alright, class, it's time to begin the lesson. Today we will be talking about complex scheming, which involves many steps. We will also be addressing the use of manipulation and how it can be used to advance your own selfish goals."

Starchaser shuddered inside, but did her best not to let it show. "Just pretend," she thought. "Just pretend to be evil."

"First, let us talk about step one, which would be identifying what it is you want," the teacher continued. "You must choose a selfish goal; one that will benefit only you. It can be as big as world domination or as small as wanting a new pair of nail clippers. But you must manipulate and deceive to get it."

"This is gonna' be a long day..." Starchaser thought.

* * *

The day went on with Starchaser going from class to class and trying to pay attention to everything she would need to memorize. But there was no question that this was all a big culture shock to her. Every class was teaching the students how to be degenerates, the students all pushed each other around, and evil cackling was heard all throughout the school. Starchaser had never attended Auradon Prep, so she wasn't coming from a place of utmost perfection, but this was still a far cry from anything she was used to.

Finally, she got to lunch and actually found some members of the anti-hero club she could sit with. Hadie, Big Murph, and Yzla. They waved her over excitedly, so she sat down at the table with her gross-looking food she got from the servers. She was very relieved to see some friendly faces.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Yzla asked.

"Pretty rough," Starchaser replied. "I'm just reeling from how different it all is."

"It gets easier," Hadie said.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," said Big Murph.

"I hope so. I just..." she took a look around, and then leaned in closer. "We're all behind enemy lines here. Really, what would happen if we were all found out?"

The three Isle kids looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes.

Yzla said, "Well...I guess we don't really know. But there's no question that they wouldn't be happy with us."

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this here," Starchaser said.

"Ah, it's no problem. The cafeteria's loud, everyone's talking. They can't hear us," Hadie said.

"But come on, Starchaser, isn't it kinda' cool being behind enemy lines? It's like we're all spies," said Big Murph.

"Well..." Starchaser started. "I guess it is pretty cool, actually..."

"Yeah, you see? It'll be fine," said Hadie.

"I hope so..." Starchaser said.

The last period of the day was Simple Technology with Yen Sid, and Starchaser was, again, happy to see a familiar face. When she entered the classroom, Yen Sid nodded at her knowingly. She sat in the back again, taking a seat by a window that actually didn't have any cracks in it. It was the first one she'd seen since she got here. Every other window had tons of cracks and pieces missing.

The lesson was about closed circuits, and the class got to play with electric wires being put into potatoes. Starchaser had always liked this experiment back at Auradon.

When class was over, the bell rang, and all the kids started rushing out the door to get home. Starchaser got up from her seat, but then, Yen Sid said, "Starchaser, a word?"

Starchaser nervously walked up to Yen Sid's desk when all the other kids had left. "Yes, Professor? Am I in trouble."

Yen Sid waved his hand. "No, no. I only want to ask you how things went today."

"Oh. Well, all things considered, everything was fine. I'm just not used to this kind of environment," she responded.

"I see," Yen Sid replied, stroking his beard. "I know it must be tough putting up with all this, but try to keep in mind that not all the students are so bad. That's the whole reason the anti-heroes club was founded in the first place."

"Of course," she responded.

"And we are actively looking for more members, so if you think anyone you meet might be a good candidate, come and tell me."

"Yes sir." she responded.

* * *

Later that day, Starchaser was heading home. It was the late afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. She kept remembering what her friends told her at lunch time. "It gets easier." "You'll get used to it." Starchaser sighed. "I hope I'm not in over my head," she thought. "Man, what a day."


	4. Chapter 4: The First Mission

**Sorry for the wait, chapter 3 is finally complete. I hope chapter 4 doesn't take me as long to write.**

 **Chapter Four: The First Mission**

A week passed and Starchaser found that she was starting to get used to life on the Isle. She was quite relieved to discover this, and started to grow a little more confident.


End file.
